The invention relates to a device for fastening two components to one another, one of which has the form of a plate to which a threaded stud is attached which can pass through the second component and onto which stud a tubular body can be screwed after the two components have been positioned together.
It is known with such devices to use plastics nuts which are provided, in the region of the end turned toward rhe components to be fixed to one another, with resilient tongues which serve to transmit torque onto the stud and which are inclined inwardly against the screw-tightening direction. With this known arrangement, however, there is a great danger that the flexible tongues cannot be screwed any further onto the stud, particularly if the two components to be joined together already lie on one another, because these tongues yield and can also damage the thread.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to construct a device of the type outlined in the above, such that a tubular body adapted to co-operate with the stud, even after secure tightening, that is after the two components which are to be joined together come into contact, can reliably transmit torque to the stud and therefore provide a very secure hold, the resilient tongues merely having a positioning function.